Saturday Night's Alright
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: FOR EDWARD'S JOSIE BLACK :: She was in a bit of a predicament. He just happened to be there. What began as a case of mistaken identity quickly becomes a weekend she'll never forget... Cena, OC.


**A/N:** Viruses and Internet hissy fits reek of suckitude.

Yes, they **do** suck enough to be worthy of E&C vernacular.

**HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY LEESIE! **-birthday hugs- It may not be the song-fic, but it was stuck all day in my head after they finally started playing decent music. So, here's the belated birthday offerings.

**Disclaimer (so Raine doesn't come after me with a missile, or send Shannon): There's a mention of Robin "Rynne" Leigh. She's Rhiannon Leigh Black's OC, not mine. And while I'm at it, Leesie is a person, and to own her would be weird, to say the least. Awesomeness, but weird. I also claim no rights to FCW, John Cena or Phil "CM Punk" Brooks.**

-

Alycia Davis had a smile plastered on her face as she walked out of the Florida Championship Wrestling event that had been held at the Lee Civic Center in Ft. Myers, feeling elated. It may not have been SmackDown! or RAW, but still, it was one of the best birthday gifts she had been given.

Plus, she had gotten a couple of autographs, including one from the Doctor of Thuganomics himself, John Cena.

That alone definitely made the weekend escape away from the university and student life well worth it.

She was still smiling when she climbed into the older car she had rented, since she was on a budget and whatnot. As soon as Alycia stuck the key in the ignition though, her smile slipped as the engine refused to turn over.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she muttered, desperate to get it to start.

All she could manage to get it to do, however, was groan and complain in protest. Several minutes passed, and having enough of the second hand car, she sat there frustrated, occasionally taking it out on the steering wheel.

One such lashing out resulted in her connecting with the horn, startling both herself, and the rather large, built man who was passing the vehicle. Their eyes met, and he gave her a friendly smile and a slight wave. Meekly, she waved back, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

John Cena was outside her rental.

Waving.

And smiling.

"Oh God." She muttered, putting her hands on the top of the wheel and resting her forehead there. "Kill me now."

-

The horn sounding from his left startled John from his thoughts, and looking over, he couldn't help but smile and wave. He had met Robin several times, both when she was with the Resident Reject, Shannon Moore, and when she hooked up with the Straight Edge Superstar, Phil Brooks. But why she was down in Ft. Myers instead of in Chicago confused him.

Chuckling, he went over to the driver's side window and rapped on the glass. "Everything okay in there?"

John watched as she cranked (yes, _cranked_) down the window, and got a good look at the blushing brunette. "Hey Rynne. What's up?"

The look he was getting clearly showed that this wasn't Robin Leigh. But damn, did she ever look like her. It was... odd, to say the least.

Still... "You aren't Robin Leigh, are you?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"Alycia Davis." was her response, tucking her hair behind her ear.

John could feel his face heat up a bit, feeling bad for mistaking this stranger with one of his friends. "Sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean..."

Alycia shook her head, smiling up at him. "No worries, there's no harm done."

Nodding, he gave another smile. "Still, sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine. Really."

"Well then, Ms Davis, I better be off. Nice meeting you."

"Same."

With one last wave, he turned and started walking away. But he never made it very far before hearing the whines of the rental from behind him. He had heard them before, but hadn't realized they were from her car. Now that he knew where they were coming from, and after his moment of brilliance, he decided that there was only one way to remedy this...

Going back over to the window, he rapped on it again, waving when he got her attention again.

Once again, she cranked down the window.

He couldn't help but grin, removing his hat and running his other hand over his head before replacing it. "I, uh, couldn't help but notice you're having car problems."

"The engine won't turn over." She sighed, hitting the side of the steering wheel as if that would help.

"You need a lift?"

Alycia shook her head, her shoulders slumped. "I'll just call a cab."

'A cab? Seriously?' "That's kinda stupid."

"Excuse me?" The incredulous look she was giving him made him chuckle, which probably wasn't a smart idea in hindsight as Alycia threw open the car door and stepped out. "Why is me calling a cab so stupid?"

"Well, I am right here, and it really isn't a problem." John replied, still smiling. It was like it was glued to his face and just wouldn't go away. "Besides, it's the least I could do after my stunt earlier."

"You do realize that you're offering a ride to a complete stranger, right?" She couldn't help but smile back, her arms crossed loosely as she leaned against the car door.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't both me any if it doesn't bother you."

"Like an everyday good Samaritan, aren't you?" Alycia smirked, uncrossing her arms to get her belongings.

"I prefer knight-in-shining-armour. But I'll take what I can get."

Rolling her eyes, she locked up the vehicle before following after the Superstar. Silently, she thanked whatever Gods had possessed her roommates to get her the tickets.

-

**I now have a John Cena muse, which has run amok with the damn plot bunnies. **

**Still love you though, Leesie. **


End file.
